Lymphoma refers to cancers that originate in the lymphatic system. Lymphoma is characterized by malignant neoplasms of lymphocytes—B lymphocytes and T lymphocytes (i.e., B-cells and T-cells). Lymphoma generally starts in lymph nodes or collections of lymphatic tissue in organs including, but not limited to, the stomach or intestines. Lymphoma may involve the marrow and the blood in some cases. Lymphoma may spread from one site to other parts of the body.
The treatment of various forms of lymphomas are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,363, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such lymphomas include, but are not limited to, Hodgkin's lymphoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, cutaneous B-cell lymphoma, activated B-cell lymphoma, diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL), mantle cell lymphoma (MCL), follicular center lymphoma, transformed lymphoma, lymphocytic lymphoma of intermediate differentiation, intermediate lymphocytic lymphoma (ILL), diffuse poorly differentiated lymphocytic lymphoma (PDL), centrocytic lymphoma, diffuse small-cleaved cell lymphoma (DSCCL), peripheral T-cell lymphomas (PTCL), cutaneous T-Cell lymphoma and mantle zone lymphoma and low grade follicular lymphoma.
Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) is the fifth most common cancer for both men and women in the United States, with an estimated 63,190 new cases and 18,660 deaths in 2007. Jemal A, et al., CA Cancer J Clin 2007; 57(1):43-66. The probability of developing NHL increases with age and the incidence of NHL in the elderly has been steadily increasing in the past decade, causing concern with the aging trend of the US population. Id. Clarke C A, et al., Cancer 2002; 94(7):2015-2023.
Diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL) accounts for approximately one-third of non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. While some DLBCL patients are cured with traditional chemotherapy, the remainder die from the disease. Anticancer drugs cause rapid and persistent depletion of lymphocytes, possibly by direct apoptosis induction in mature T and B cells. See K. Stahnke. et al., Blood 2001, 98:3066-3073. Absolute lymphocyte count (ALC) has been shown to be a prognostic factor in follicular non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and recent results have suggested that ALC at diagnosis is an important prognostic factor in diffuse large B-cell lymphoma. See D. Kim et al., Journal of Clinical Oncology, 2007 ASCO Annual Meeting Proceedings Part I. Vol 25, No. 18S (June 20 Supplement), 2007: 8082.
There exists a significant need for safe and effective methods of treating, preventing and managing cancer, including lymphoma such as diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL).